


And after all ...

by lloc



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloc/pseuds/lloc
Summary: For the r76 secret Santa 2018. Artist contribution.Gabriel and Soldier finally stop fighting each other.Okay, they were helped.





	And after all ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flanroman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanroman/gifts).



**I Recovery  
**

  
  
**II Reconciliation**

 

**III Making up**

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really hope this will please.  
> Happy Christmas :>


End file.
